DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Santa Rosa Memorial CCOP is the result of six years of intensive development by a core group of oncologists who serve 90% of the cancer patients in a relatively isolated four county area in Northern California. The 15 physicians who form the Redwood Regional Oncology Group treat 200 new patients per year. The catchment area includes a s i gnificant number of underserved rural, ethnic and socioeconomically disadvantaged individuals for whom the CCOP provides access to state of the art treatment. The program has assembled the necessary resources: an expert data management staff experienced with cooperative group clinical trials, high quality control, hospital resource commitments, involvement of non-oncology specialists. The clinical research team has developed an effective, comprehensive case-finding approach which ensures achievement of CCOP goals. The program's successful track record in cancer control accrual has resulted in 128 persons being registered during the past 22 months as a CCOP.